As the standard of living rises, recreational programs on video tapes have been growing more and more popular. Therefore, video-tape rewinders are widely needed in proportion to the number of video cassette recorders in use. However, the rewinders are mostly made to have a square or rectangular shape without any attractive design for decoration. They are only different in arranging the internal mechanical components.
It would be desirable to supply a video-tape rewinder having both a practical function and a decorative value as well.